A TU MEJOR AMIGO
by princessttarsandy
Summary: CUANDO TU MATRIMONIO YA ESTA PERDIDO, CUANDO CREISTE QUE LO TENIAS TODO Y D ELA NOCHE A LA MAÑAN DESPERTASTE Y POR FIN TE DISTE CUENTA SONG!QUE ERA MUY TARDE PARA SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS, ESTO JUSTAMENTE LE PASO A TERRY NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESCUCHABA.


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de :**

**Candy ****Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Diosa Guerrera Hécate, GF 2011**

**SANDY; **

**RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER**

**Hola, nenitas lindas, hice este songfic, con mucho cariño, es la segunda vez que hago uno así que espero que haya quedado bien, y que sea de su total agrado.**

**Nota, las letras en negritas son la canción en sí, lo demás es de mi parte personal para ponerle mejor emoción al tema, jijiji…**

**La canción se llama ¨A tú mejor Amigo´**

**Autor: Pimpinela.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**AMO A TU MEJOR AMIGO**

Hoy Terry Gran chéster sentía que su mundo se acababa, quería regresar el tiempo, simplemente no podía creer que esto le estaba pasando, apenas ayer el se decía el hombre más feliz y enamorado de este mundo, que su matrimonio era el más sólido, ahora no podía creer, no era imposible para él, como fue que no se dio cuenta antes, pero para Condice White sabia que ya todavía era necesario que había tardado mucho en poner fin a una relación que ya no tenía caso, ni sentido, ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, para el ya era tarde, ella había decidido darse otra oportunidad, con un hombre que la había hecho sentir en verdad y hoy se lo decía a quien por más de tres años había su esposo, ya era él, momento de decir adiós.

**- Por qué Candy, en que falle.- Cuestiono Terry.**

**- Yo, sentada frente a ti,**

**- Queriéndote hablar, de mí**

**- Tu; sin verme, sin oír**

**- Pensando siempre en ti**

El simplemente se coloco las manos, en su cabeza y después agrego.

-**Yo, imbécil hablador**

**- De mi no supe dar amor**

**- Fui tan ciego, que no vi**

**-¿Cuál era la verdad?**

**- Hasta que dijo así:**

- Lo siento Terry pero:

**- Estoy amando a tu mejor amigo**

Terry frunció su ceño para no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba de los labios de ella.

**No puede ser.**

**¿Quién es?**

Aquel que tú me presentaste un día...-dijo con toda naturalidad como si no hablara con la persona que una vez fue su todo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?- decía el aun no creyendo lo que pasaba.

**Diciéndome que él iba a estar conmigo, ** el siempre está a mi lado, siempre me escucha y me oye, en verdad lo lamento,- agachando la mirada.

**Que tonto fui**, -callo un rato, - jamás lo vi venir

**En esas horas que tu no podías,** llegar a casa, que no podías salir conmigo, que no podías estar un rato conmigo el siempre estuvo ahí, para mí.

Terry entre sollozos añadió -**Perdóname**

**Y no supiste comprender a tiempo-**callo un rato- ahora ya es tarde para ti

**Lo siento**,-dijo en un susurro

**Que ese tiempo era el que yo quería**- añadió desviando su mirada.

**No sabia**

**Porque importaba mas tu vida que la mía...**

**Yo, pensaba que ofrecer,**

**Sin nada que esperar, de ti- **callo un momento,- siempre viví para ti

**- seguirá pensando en él. Y así será feliz- **cayó por un rato, tratando de comprender todo lo que aun estaba pasando**.**

**- Yo, estúpido audaz.**

**- Queriendo siempre máaaasss y maaasss**

**- Fui tan ciego que no vi ¿Cual era la verdad?. **

**- **Por favor Candy recapacita yo te amo, y tu también

Candy sabía que esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero era la verdad**.- Estoy amando a tu mejor amigo,- **por un rato hubo silencio- por favor entiéndelo, yo amo a Albert.

**- No puede ser**, ¿Quien es él?

**- Aquel que tú me presentaste un día...**

**- Pero ¿Por qué?- **Dijo el aun sin entender bien su fallo.

-**Diciéndome que él iba a estar conmigo, **ofreciéndome todo lo que tú no me has podido dar en todos estos tres años de matrimonio.

-**Que tonto fui**

- **En esas horas que tu no podías, **el estaba a mi lado, con sus atenciones, y su compañía logro conquistar mi corazón.

- **Perdóname**

- ya es tarde **Y no supiste comprender a tiempo**

**- ****Lo siento**

-**Que ese tiempo era el que yo quería**

- No sabía

-**Porque importaba mas tu vida que la mía...-**yo deje de vivir por estar a tu lado, y cuando el apareció, me mostro que yo también vivía, y empezó a conquistar mi corazón,

**- lo siento**

Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, Adiós Terry, Adiós para siempre.

Candy

Ya es tarde, ya no queda nada entre los dos, el es mi vida.

Que te vaya bien, que él te valore como yo no lo supe hacer, Adiós Candice White.

Adiós Terrance Gran chéster.- y se dio la vuelta para ya no volver jamás.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado este Songfic. Acepto todos tomatazos posibles.

.com/t7472-primer-ataque-del-dia-de-la-disa-hecate-song-fic-necesito-una-flor#108845


End file.
